Talk:Ridley
Cleanup I've marked this article for a cleanup due to the jarble in the paragraphs. Lots of information I've never heard of in this article, so if you find sources that confirm these things, please put them in the article, even a link to a website is fine. I'll work on it later.--Richard 21:07, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Timeline We need a reason why Ridley is fully organic again in Super Metroid. I have made 4 possible timeline theories for Ridley after his first encounter with the Hunter: Timeline A: (Ridley going to Tallon IV) 1. Ridley 1 is defeated (not destroyed) in the Ridley Area on Zebes during Zero Mission. 2A. When the Zebesian Pirates split in two groups (or possibly more, as there are still 2 frigates whose fates are unknown) after the Fall of Zebes, the group that went to Tallon IV took Ridley (who might have been heavily wounded) with them. and fixed them with their cyborg technology, creating Meta-Ridley. 2B. The Zebesian Pirates started cloning Ridley, the DNA samples they used for this might have been from before or after his initial defeat on Zebes. 3. The Hunter attacks Orpheon, and Meta-Ridley is forced to flee to Tallon IV. Meta-Ridley is defeated through the combined effort of the Hunter and the Chozo statues. Meta-Ridley falls into the Impact Crater, and most likely escaped while Aran was fighting Metroid Prime in the Impact Crater. 4. MP3C happens, and this Ridley is completely destroyed. (will not tell anything else due to spoilers) 5. Super Metroid: The successfully cloned Ridley from Zebes attacks Ceres and steals the last Metroid. He MIGHT have been completely destroyed in this game, either from his battle with the Hunter or the destruction of Zebes, although I think it's not likely, as the Federation apparantly has a frozen Ridley on the BSL research station, this Ridley might have been another clone, though. Timeline B: (Ridley staying on Zebes, as it was intended before Prime) 1. Same as above. 2A. When the Zebesian Pirates split in two groups (or possibly more, as there are still 2 frigates whose fates are unknown) after the Fall of Zebes, the group that went to Tallon IV took some DNA samples of Ridley with them, cloned him and altered him with cyborg technology; creating Meta-Ridley. 2B. The Zebesian Pirates kept the Original Ridley. 3. Same as above. 4. Same as above. 5. Super Metroid: The Original Ridley from Zebes attacks Ceres and steals the last Metroid. He MIGHT have been completely destroyed in this game, either from his battle with the Hunter or the destruction of Zebes, although I think it's not likely, as the Federation apparantly has a frozen Ridley on the BSL research station, this Ridley might have been another clone, though. Timeline C: -All Ridley's are clones (Zero Mission one might have been the origibal, though). If one of the theories above were to be true, it is unknown why the High Command didn't just order an army of Ridleys to be made, thus making any other means of conquest (through Metroids, Phazon or the base on Zebes) unneccesary. Timeline D: -As stated in the article, all Ridley's are the same entity, save for Ridley-X, which is a X-clone of the frozen Original. Although the "massive phazon exposure from the explosion recreates his organic tissue" is highly unlikely, I don't see any other way of him surviving everything. Maybe his Meta-Ridley armor was removed or something? :Woah, long post. However, I'm sorry to say but theories aren't really helpful. If we could find info from Nintendo or something, then we could put it in the article. For all we know, these are all the same Ridleys. However, we'll never know unless Nintendo officially confirms this. Nice timelines though.--Richard 01:27, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Ridley>Meta Ridley>Omega Ridley According to Metroid: Zero Mission, Meta Ridley is the Final Boss when Samus tries to escape Zebes after her ship is shot down. As this is a more recent game, it should supersede the information in Metroid and thus Meta Ridley's first creation and appearance is as the final boss in Metroid: Zero Mission and should be edited as so. I also believe that the Meta Ridley seen throughout Metroid Prime is meant to be the same Meta Ridley as seen at the end of Metroid: Zero Mission after escaping the base there on Zebes. As an explanation as to why he is normal again in Super Metroid, it is partially explained at the end of Corruption that after destroying all the Phazon from its original source everything it infected returns to normal as before. As Ridley only survived due to merging with the Phazon during Corruption it is logical to assume that once it was removed he was revived in his original form, similarly to how Samus returns to normal as well. He was either fully rejuvenated or quickly received medical attention, in either case he returned to his original self. :Actualy Mecha Ridley is the last boss of Metroid Zero Mission. There is several differences between the two. The major difference is that Mecha Ridley is a robotic version of Ridley (a fake to say it quickly) and Meta Ridley is a cyborg (Ridley combined with robot parts). MarioGalaxy2433g5 21:08, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Temporary Suggestion As done on many other wikis that require explanation that the creators are not providing, someone could find a Metroid forum and place theories from forums (not me, I can't find any) to how Ridley became organic again. Darqlink51 01:13, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Geoform 187 I was going through the Metroid Prime logs, and I found one Space Pirate log that looks very interesting. It says Ridley is a codename for 'Geoform 187', a little about Meta Ridley, and that Meta-Ridley is the 'mainstay of security'. Does this mean Ridley wasn't the leader of the Space Pirates? Are there 186-plus some other huge scary guys like Ridley and Kraid?...and how come no one else noticed the scan?--1upD 02:15, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :We noticed the scan, it is just we never said anything. Darqlink51 clearly noticed it, he made a redirect for Ridley named Geoform 187. Also Kraid could have been one of the 186 before Ridley. Also Ridley's place as leader has been disputed ever since Prime came out. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 19:50, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Shady sources.... The biography for Ridley is highly detailed, and contains a very ample amount of information on Ridley's background. But I have played through every main Metroid game (excluding the final 10% of Corruption) to 100% completion, I've read the first 7 chapters of the E-Manga, and I had never even seen half of the information written there! Could someone please shed some light on the sources of this mysterious information? (Such as the mass extinction program against the "Space Dragons", and Ridley's mission to eradicate chozo inhabitants of Zebes, and so on & so fourth...) Armantula513 03:13, 28 June 2008 (UTC) 'Space Dragon Mass Elimination Program' Seriously agreeing with Armantula here. Where did most of Ridley's background come from? *It came from a secret inside informer at BSL. 0_o--1upD 18:02, 6 August 2008 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing the other day. This seems like guesswork/fanon. ChozoBoy 18:09, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :...thus it should be edited out somehow. -Gamok So, admins... Are we taking this out (Also on Space Dragon, which I'm not sure is a correct specie name), or are we going to contact the writer for a source first? This all seems very misleading, but I'd hate to remove important information on the off chance that this was from one of the few media I haven't read, like Samus and Joey. ChozoBoy 00:26, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :All that info is from www.metroidguide.com. I would know; I've read that article. what we need to do is ask nintendo to confirm or deny it. --DekutullaZM 15:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) It's not true. There is a disclaimer at the bottom of the website saying: This website has no affiliation with Nintendo © . All information contained herein is purely fictional. It's non canon.--Tuckerscreator 17:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I know that. I'm saying that's where the info comes from and that nintendo should tell us "yes, we agree with them, lets make it canon" or "no, that's nonsense, ignore them". --DekutullaZM 21:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Nintendo doesn't need to comment on fan sites. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :If Nintendo has made no comment regarding the canoncity of major works like the 2002 manga, then they're probably not going to speak about websites like this one. The site's own words should be enough.--Tuckerscreator 01:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) All right, I surrender. I was just saying that's where I originally saw this thing. If it's non-canon, then take it down. I give. --DekutullaZM 15:07, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Wait a minute, are you sure it was from this site? While the site does have a lot of speculation and fanon, such as on Ghor's bio, I saw nothing on Ridley's that said that the Federation exterminated his species.--Tuckerscreator 18:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) What?? No! It was metroidguide.com that said that! Or... are you not beating the dead horse? Are you talking about something someone else said? X Mabye "Ridley X" Is related to ridley. EX: its his dad. Samusiscool2 00:33, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :This theory has already risen on Talk:Ridley-X. I think the player's default assumption is to think that it is really Ridley who was frozen, but when you think that you forget the possibility that it could be just another Space Dragon. Long Live the Squees! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 01:09, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Possible Based On... Seeing as I've heard that Metroid is based on the Alien series, I've noticed that some of Ridley's artwork/forms seem similar to the Xenomorph, with dragon-like body parts used for the head and wings. Does anyone else here notice a resemblance. If they do, I may add this to the trivia as a possible influence in his design. Dark Ridley 20:06, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Ridley's last name I herd his last name is Mc'Macintire and also can ridley speak english?- 22:54, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Ridley is scotish? Anyways give us a source on that name and he speaks jappaneese in the E-Manga which as been translated to english so yep. Metroidhunter32 01:10, 5 February 2009 (UTC) If you have IO on demand go on free on demand and go to lifeskool go to video games and select metroid- 15:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Cold, lifeless eyes? What exactly is that from? I don't think it's from any of the games..--Shard1697 03:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Dunno. I always remeber him as having rather inteligent eyes and in Metroid Prime it looks like his eyes are actually on fire. Metroidhunter32 15:59, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, all the pirates in Prime had flaming eyes. Hellkaiserryo12 16:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I believe this is what one would call artistic license, in the literary sense of the term. It is more of a literary tool meant to evoke feeling than it is necessarily the truth. Aside from that, I think that Ridley has quite a flamboyant pair of spectacles, not devoid of life in the slightest! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Zebesian? In the original manual for Metroid, Ridley is said to be "the original Zebesian" which implied that his species was native to the planet before disappearing for unknown reasons. Could Ridley's species possibly be the Zebesians? The question is: Is the original Metroid manual still canon? One might point out that Metroid Zero Mission was supposed to recon it but its manual actually says nothing about Ridley not being a Zebesian, simply because he was barely mentioned and not even seen in the manual(Kraid held the bigger spotlight for the time being.) The Chozo have already been stated as not being native to Zebes. It seems pretty likely to me that Zebes was Ridley's homeworld, which is why he wanted the planet so much. User:Tuckerscreator 5:26 17 March 2009 Pictures I think we may have too many pictures on this page. I think we may need a gallery.Dark Ridley 03:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) SSB http://mdb.classicgaming.gamespy.com/sb/sbshot_ridley.jpg Now stop that. Dazuro 01:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) We've talked about this before. You cannot continue behaving like this here. Everyone is working together on this wiki and you won't get anything out of acting rude. Now if you don't cite your sources in or during the edit you can't expect anyone to believe it. The sprite is a lot less detailed than Super's and in the original posture, but if you feel strongly enough about it, then that is fine but if I see you treating other users the way you have been treating me then there will be a problem. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:11, 24 April 2009 (UTC) You can't be serious. The sprite used is the one straight out of SM, with the tail posed awkwardly. There is no question about that. M1's looks completely different. What, do you want me to start citing the fact that Samus has two legs? Anyone with eyes can see that, just as anyone with eyes can see which Ridley sprite is used. I shouldn't have to cite blatantly obvious things. Why exactly can I not behave like this? What is "behaving like this"? Making constructive, accurate edits to articles, and reverting mistakes made by an incompetent administrator? Funny, I've never heard of anyone objecting to fixing things before. I'll take note to be counter-productive like you in the future, though. Thanks for the tip. Also, you didn't give any citation at all beyond "this is true". Are you somehow exempt from your own rules just because of your rank? Dazuro 02:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Lower Jaw? In the 2D ones, he's weak everywhere in his body. In 3D, he's weak to the chest. Where did this "lower jaw" thing come from? Sure, you can stun him by shooting him in the mouth, but that has no specification to his lower jaw. Does he take more damage to his beak-bottom than anywhere else in any game? As far as I know, this is completely meaningless, but in an effort to appease the Wrath of Chozoboy, I'm asking here first. :3 Dazuro 18:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I'm sure it is likely related to Kraid's similar weak-point in that it may do more damage. An illustration in the SM guide depicts firing missiles and super missiles into his mouth, but does not elaboarate on this. Maybe examining some Speed Runs will shed some light. Also, don't be a jerk. If everyone else on every wiki can use a talk page before they amputate half an article, than so can you. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Cripes, I can't win. Even when I try to do as you say you bite my head off. -_- What's all that about Kraid? Does he take more damage to the lower jaw than the rest? You said "may do more damage", indicating that you don't mean Kraid's mouth in general, since no where else does any damage... As for "amputating": The point of a Wiki is that anyone can edit it. If an edit is in dispute, it gets discussed and fixed. If we have to okay every minute correction, what's the point of letting anyone but the admins edit anyway? "Hey I found a typo, is it okay if I fix it?" Unless it's something actually debatable, there's no point in debating it. Incidentally, this is debatable, and you'll note that I debated it. But as usual, people only notice when someone does something wrong, failing to ever realize "hey, he's trying". And then you call me a jerk. Dazuro 19:10, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I personally disagree with the "lower jaw is his weak point" idea. First of all, Ridley's weak point has generally been his chest, such as in Zero Mission, Prime, and Corruption. Before one points out his health dropping during the first battle on Norion, I would like them to notice a few things. Firsts, Ridley does not exhibit any major death signs after being defeated. I would argue that the battle is essentially one trying to push him to the bottom rather than hitting in a lethal location, kinda like a battle of tug-of-war, only backwards. Even after being defeated in that battle, he still clearly alive, just flailing about, because there is nowhere left for him to grab. As for shooting his mouth to stun in him in the Seed and at the Impact Crater, remember, if you shoot anyone in the mouth, it's going to hurt, but there it only served to stun him, not damage him. Ridley's weak spot is more likely his chest, which makes far more sense. User:Tuckerscreator 14:21 25 April 2009 Safe to Say? *''Next to nothing is known of his pre-military background (if in fact he even had any), but it is safe to say that he made his way up the ranks until finally he was bestowed the designation as leader of the Space Pirates in battle.'' I'm doubtful of this assertion for several reasons: 1. Ridley is a different species than all the other Pirates. I think that the other Space Pirates, even up to High Command itself, would give Ridley special attention the moment he arrived. 2. This is a fan guess, not just about Ridley's history but about Pirate society in general as well. 3. It also claims that there is some hints at his past e.i. "Next to nothing" when there is in fact none. So we need to fix this User:Tuckerscreator 22:22 08 May 2009 I found it more vague than fanon, but if you want to write a new opening, go ahead. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) What do you think it should sound like, then? Any suggestions? User:Tuckerscreator 20:11 10 May 2009 Something representative of the character that introduces him to an audience that might not be familliar (or at least as familliar as we are) with Ridley. By the way is Ridley's gender ever given? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I believe Ridley is referred to as "he" on the Pirate lore for Meta-Ridley. But even if he isn't, his persona both in-game and out very much seem to reflect that of a male. User:Tuckerscreator 22:21 10 May 2009 :He is refered to as male several times, such as "a job he will take to" and such. As for his species, I dunno--his design in Prime is actually quite reminiscent of the Pirates there, albeit with wings and a tail. And the manga has implied several times that he's one of them by more than just affiliation--and after all, both Prime and the manga show that pirates have no qualms whatsoever with completely reconfiguring their bodies. Maybe he is a different species, but there's not enough evidence either way. Dazuro 05:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I've always just been under the impression that he is a heavily mutated space pirate from some experiment that not enough pirates survived for it to be cost effective to do again. Same thing with Kraid. Metroidhunter32 15:11, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Kraid strikes me as more Bryyonian than Urtragian-based. Dazuro 17:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I always thought of Ridley as a separate species but being amutated Pirate is a possibility I hadn't considered. Above this section, I had given my hypothesis over Ridley being a Zebesian but, so far, no one has responded. User:Tuckerscreator 12:19 11 May 2009 Zero Mission artwork Since Zero Mission currently has the most up-to-date artwork of Ridley, shouldn't we use that for the main image rather than the Super Metroid artwork? Looking around the gallery, it doesn't look like it's been uploaded, but I can upload it if need be. -PeanutLord 22:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't Brawl's be the most recent, not to mention probably the best picture in general? Doesn't seem like we automatically go with 'most recent' like most wikis either. Though either way, if the ZM one isn't uploaded we need it for the gallery, so please do so. Any chance you have the other ZM artworks as well? I've never seen most of them outside of the Brawl stickers--no sites seem to have the stuff. We have a few minibosses and such on the wiki, but AFAIK we have no Ridley, no Kraid, no ZSS, no gunship... Dazuro 23:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I was more referring to his artwork in actual Metroid games...I dunno, it just makes more sense to me since that's the most up-to-date canonical version of his design (not including the Prime games, since they're Meta and Omega instead of just normal Ridley, or Other M, since we don't have any official artwork for it yet). I have most of the Zero Mission artwork, though, so I'll get to uploading that anyway. -PeanutLord 02:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC)